


Kiss me

by ToWriteFanfictionOnHerLaptop



Series: Little Valdangelo Things [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWriteFanfictionOnHerLaptop/pseuds/ToWriteFanfictionOnHerLaptop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Nico and Leo the Night after they do the do. Fluffy and funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

Leo’s P.O.V

I opened my eyes to the burning sunlight that seemed to seep through the curtains now matter I shut them the night before. Nevertheless, the light was soothing and welcomed me awake from my deep slumber. I could tell I wasn’t alone in my bed with a pair of pale arms wrapped around my stomach as if Nico were grounding himself to me. Carefully, I turned around the face the younger boy which was always a good way to start the morning. His near black hair was so messy it almost seemed to stick up in every direction. I made a mental note to tell him that sex hair and a bed head made for a rather amusing hairstyle the next day. He was still in a deep sleep; his breaths were deep and constant. I don’t think I had ever really looked at his face long enough to analyse every single detail. I wanted to breathe him in, absorb every freckle, and remember every hair that made Nico who he was. He had a splatter of freckles around his nose. They were rather light and hard to see but it was adorable. He had three moles in total. One on his left temple, another on his right shoulder and a final one, at the base of his neck very close to a rather noticeable hickey. I sniggered when I wondered how he was going to cover it up. In the thin light that bounced off the walls, I was able to notice his eyelashes for the first time. They were dark- like his hair- and long too. They looked like butterflies when they fluttered and I knew he had woken. He groaned when his eyes opened and the light shone into his eyes.

“Gods dammit that is bright.” He muttered

“Do you want me to close the curtains more?” I whispered.

“Yes please.” He muttered again. He was always grumpy in the morning.

I climbed out of bed and shut the curtains like Nico had asked. When I turned back around, I saw Nico sitting up and staring.

“The light didn’t bother you did it?” I asked

“Not at all.” Nico said with a wink, “Now Valdez, get that wonderful ass of yours back to bed.”

I laughed at him again. This felt so normal, so right in a way I almost couldn’t explain. I made my way back to the bed and snuggled in next to Nico.

“You don’t look so pale today.” I commented as I turned to face him once again

“What do you mean by that?” He said as though he was offended.

“Oh nothing.” I yawned, “I just thought, maybe I finally fucked some life into you.”

And with that, Nico pushed me and sent me flying off the bed and taking the covers with me.

“If I’m going down, I’m taking the covers with me Di Angelo.” I said triumphantly as if I had won a battle.

“You bastard!” He shouted back.

I knew I was doomed the moment I felt him walk toward me to take the cover back. I had wrapped myself in what could only be described as a blankety burrito.

Nico stuck his hand into the blanket and grabbed my ankle.

“Surrender now Valdez or surrender to carpet burn”

“Never!”

Nico dragged me out by my ankle- which I have to admit did hurt. He pinned my arms down to the ground and straddled me.

“Do you give up now?” He whispered.

I didn’t answer. I wasn’t done looking at him. And I had just noticed his eyes. They we’re brown the say the least but it didn’t seem like brown. They were black as Tartarus itself. And yet they seemed grey and lifeless but imagine that once, they we’re a light brown. Warm and homely like the colour of your mother’s eyes after a long trip and the feel of your bed after sleeping in a foreign bed for so long. I imagine that they felt like home once. I could almost imagine a healthier Nico. One with olive skin that radiated life and dark hair that never seemed to go right but he didn’t care and a smile always on his mouth and a laugh always bubbling from his lips. And then I saw him again. All messy hair and big eyes that could swallow you whole. And I saw that small splatter of freckles on his nose and the three moles he had and it made me think.

“Leo, are you okay?” He said concerned, “you have spoken in like 5 minutes.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Then what is it?” Nico questioned again.

“Nothing it’s just… I think that this is what falling in love feels like.”

And he laughed again and leaned in close.

“I think this is what falling in love feels like too”


End file.
